1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile headlight high-low switching device, particularly to one consisting of a fixing plate, an electromagnetic valve, a driven device and a light-shielding board, which have a simple structure so that they can be swiftly assembled together to lower manufacturing cost; moreover, a valve shaft of the electromagnetic valve can be smoothly moved to and fro.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1˜4, a conventional automobile headlight high-low switching device 1 is installed between a lamp base (A) combined with a light-emitting device (A1) and a transparent mask (B), provided with a fixing plate 11, an electromagnetic valve 12, a light-shielding board 13, a flexible locking member 14, a movable plate 15 and a lining plate 16. The fixing plate 11 is transversely positioned on the lamp base (A), provided with a notch 110 formed at its upper side for corresponding to the light-emitting device (A1), a pivotal base 111 protruded at two sides of the notch 110 respectively, a hole 112 bored next each of the pivotal bases 111, and plural connecting holes 113 properly bored in its lower portion. The electromagnetic valve 12 is fixed with the fixing plate 11 by means of screws (N) screwed in the connecting holes 113, provided with a valve shaft 121 parallel to the notch 110 for being mounted with a conical spring 120. The light-shielding board 13 is provided with a pivotal ear 130 obliquely formed upward at its two sides respectively, and an upper pivotal hole 131 and a lower pivotal hole 132 bored in each of the pivotal ears 130. With the flexible locking member 14 penetrated through the lower pivotal holes 132 to get locked with the pivotal bases 111 of the fixing plate 11, the light-shielding board 13 is closely attached to the notch 110. The movable plate 15 is provided with a groove 150 formed in its intermediate portion for fitting the valve shaft 121 of the electromagnetic valve 12, having its two ends locked in the upper pivotal holes 131 of the light-shielding board 13 by pressing down the conical spring 120. The lining plate 16 is threadably positioned at the bottom of the fixing plate 11, provided with a wing 160 extending sidewise from two sides of an upper portion respectively for covering the holes 112 next to the pivotal bases 111, and plural through holes 161 corresponding to the connecting holes 113 of the fixing plate 11. With the telescopic motion of the valve shaft 121 of the electromagnetic valve 12, the movable plate 15 can be moved down or up to simultaneously keep the light-shielding board 13 swung down or up, so as to shift the projecting size of the light-emitting device (A1) to achieve a high or a low beam.
However, the conventional automobile headlight high-low switching device 1 has the following disadvantages as described below.
1. As too many components, including the fixing plate 11, the electromagnetic valve 12, the light-shielding board 13, the flexible locking member 14, the movable plate 15 and a lining plate 16, are utilized to form the conventional automobile headlight high-low switching device 1, it not only costs high for manufacturing the independent components, but also takes much time for assembling.
2. Moreover, each of the components of the conventional automobile headlight high-low switching device 1 encompasses diverse shapes or parts, such as the pivotal bases 111 of the fixing plate 1 and pivotal holes in the pivotal bases 111, the pivotal ears 130 formed at two sides of the light-shielding board 13 and the upper pivotal holes 131 and the lower pivotal holes 132 in the pivotal ears 130, the movable plate 15, and the lining plate 16 and its through holes 160, it also steps up manufacturing cost and working time.
3. As the pivotal bases 111 are pressed upward at two sides of the notch 110 to have the holes 112 formed next to them, the lining plate 16 is merely employed to cover the holes 120 without any useful function relevant to the conventional automobile headlight high-low switching device 1, just forming an undesirable designing drawback.